Shoreditch Boys
Shoreditch Boys is the second mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is given to protagonist Ben Mitchell by Munroe. Mission When offered to drive in The Getaway, always pull up the map of London. It may not highlight every street you can take, but the main roads are all there (mostly). Make like an American tourist and stick to the main roads -- they are larger than side streets so you can take liberties with where you drive, plus you can be sure that a main road will intersect with other main roads near your final destination. Pay attention to the car's blinkers -- they tell you if at the next available (and legal) turn, if you need to make a right or a left. Trust Mitch's turn signals; he's been living in London longer than you have. Because this mission is not timed, you can get comfortable using the Cross and Circle keys for acceleration or the right stick for acceleration. The stick is better for pleasure driving and for controlling speed, but the buttons are better if you are forced to concentrate on steering and chasing enemies at high speed. Get to the destination and empty out by using the Triangle key. Park the car away from the Shoreditch gym doorway; your buddies tend to be killed quickly if you start moving vehicles near them. Approach the door carefully and down the enemy inside. Sometimes, you can goad your allies into action by hiding near the door and letting your allies open fire. Head in once the way is clear. The gym's inside is a massacre. Use the pillars as cover to fire back on the enemies within. Mitch should be able to use the pistol with little trouble; the SMG will be quite sustainable. After the enemies on the ground are dealt with, enemies will appear on the balcony above and fire down. You can fire at them from the floor of the gym, but the game wants you to ascend the stairs and down the enemies from the top. Locate the interior stairs to the next floor and head up, watching for enemies who pop up. Take it slow -- notice sometimes enemies will stop firing if you disappear around a corner? Inch out slowly and check if their head is in your reticule. If it is, manual aim and blow his brains out. While climbing the stairs, an open window will be available. Climb out and notice that several enemies will be out in the open on the ground below. Kill them now if you want, but they respawn later; the goal for now is to kill the enemies inside the upper pool room. Defeat the enemies in the pool room and head back downstairs. Locate the dead body lying on the stairs and the door leading into the cellar. In the basement area, there's a steam room with enemies and a medikit on the wall. Kill all the enemies in this area (arrest those who surrender) and drink to Mitch's health. Several rooms in the basement are riddled with enemies -- you're looking for the one that is leading out into the gym's back alley. To get to it, there is a second flight of stairs leading down into the gym cellar. Follow the stairs down, dispatching enemies as you go. Mitch can actually safely ignore rooms unless enemies come out -- most of the enemies are already stuck behind objects, so all you need to do is locate the room that has a doorway like the one seen below and right. There is a strong chance that Mitch can be killed once he steps out the area, so take care in not being hit. There's no timer right now, so use cover and blast enemies when opportune. Once Mitch heads outside the back door, head left -- enemies will appear on the right and open fire (below right). If you want, take them all out. This isn't necessary. Upon heading left from the backdoor of the gym, Mitch will trigger a cut-scene as he nears a footpad. This effectively ends the mission. Mission Briefing Objectives: #Follow the indicators and get your team to the boxing gym. Use the siren to clear traffic. #Control the situation and clear the entire building. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the third mission in the game, The Latvian Cowboy. Trivia * There's no time limit for the driving part, even though Munroe tells you to hurry up. This means you can take your time and do whatever you want before going to Shoreditch Boys Club. Even better, you will have to drive through Shoreditch, which is known to be a Yardies territory, but you won't be chased by any of them along the way. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday